A Kiss Upon Her Lips
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: The ladies of Storybrooke have an adult slumber party. Elsa needs some practice kissing. Red Beauty, Ice Swan Queen, Sleeping Warrior, multiple pairings.


A/N: Written for **IswearReginasmine****. **Maybe I'll write more adult slumber party themed fics in the future.

…..

"A cat video so cute that your eyes roll back and your spine slides out your anus: Hours of fun. Easy to use. Perfect for the entire internet," Belle read the winning selection and snorted back a laugh. "So true, those cat videos are so cute!"

Regina smirked and gracefully slid the black card to her ever growing pile. "I'm actually winning for once!"

"Okay, if I understood more of the references I think Cards Against Humanity would be more fun," Elsa smiled politely, and placed her cards on the table. She took a small sip of from her red solo cup and grimaced at the sweetness of the punch. She swirled a finger in and a couple ice cubes plopped down into the drink. "What are we drinking again?"

"It's called Jungle Juice, but we were trying to be clever so we thought maybe we should call it _Fairytale Fluid _or _Enchanted Intoxicant_…." Ruby's eyes brightened and shrugged her shoulders.

"You should have asked Regina to make it, she's an alchemist, mixing potions is kind of her specialty. What was that drink you make for me the other night?" Emma squinted in thought and directed the question to Regina. They had become quite the drinking buddies.

"Which one, dear? You drank several cocktails."

"The one with the honey vodka and apple cider."

"I call that one Fairy Dust," Regina said as she nodded in confirmation and patted Emma's knee, sharing a smile with her.

"Yeah, yeah, don't drag the fairies into your potion making, Regina," Tinkerbell was a bit of an angry drinker and most of what she had interjected all evening hadn't made a lot of sense. She hiccupped loudly and took another long drink.

"Someone should cut her off," Mary Margaret made a pointed gesture to Emma and lifted her eyebrows. Emma rolled her eyes and slowly got up from her seat at the kitchen table. She walked over to Tinkerbell who was looking a bit woozy and gently helped her stand on wobbly knees.

"Hey, Tinkerbell," that would never not sound weird to Emma, but she was sweet about it, "how about we get you set up on a nice comfortable futon to sleep it off?" Emma hauled her away as the other ladies thought up what the next game would be.

There was no real reason for the party, but Ruby had planned a "princess night" and with the high alcohol content of the drinks being poured it was likely the party would turn into a sleepover. Ashley had volunteered to abstain from the party and watch the babies, while the men were having their own manly night out in the woods.

Emma returned to the table and addressed Mulan, "Remind me to check on Tinkerbell in an hour or so; make sure she's still breathing."

"She'll be fine. Fairies are immune to alcohol poisoning," Aurora reassured them, sounding quite certain, and brushing off Tinkerbell's clearly 'not fine' state, "My fairy aunts used to drink a whole thimble full of grain alcohol at a time and all that made them do was fall down and cuss a lot."

"So who is ready for the next game?" Ariel spoke up with a smile, clapping her hands together. "I just love to try new things!"

"Flip, sip or strip!" Belle suggested, and everyone turned to stare at her. She took a small drink for her cup and sank down in her chair, embarrassed.

"We could all go around and tell our favorite stories of breaking curses with True Love's kiss," Aurora suggested eagerly.

"Not everyone has had True Love's kiss. It wouldn't be fair. Someone might feel left out," Mary Margaret looked to Emma meekly.

"I've never been kissed at all," Elsa piped up making a disdainful sound. This whole party thing wasn't really working for her. She liked more active activities like skiing and ice sculpture.

"Never?" Ruby licked her lips and leaned forward. Her eyes looked hungry, "Did something bad happen to your true love?"

"Yeah, why haven't you _found_ each other?" Mary Margaret was growing concerned. This isn't how a Queen's story is supposed to go, and she hoped that Elsa wasn't evil.

"I don't know if I have a true love…no man has really stood out to me."

"Hmm, well, you'll know when you know. Only villains don't get happy endings and you're no villain."

"Mom, ex-nay on the villain-Ay, eh hem," Emma shot a look to Mary Margaret and her eyes went guiltily to Regina.

"Oh, I sort of forgot you used to be evil…"

Regina crossed her legs and held up her hands as if to say 'drop it', but Emma spoke up to defend her.

"Regina and I are working on it," Emma smiled tight lipped to convince herself, "we're working on her happy ending." She repeated the phrase and looked lovingly at Regina which caused confused looks from the other princesses.

Elsa felt her cheeks grow red, and the stir of heat was pronounced on her usually cool skin, "So I don't know much about this whole true love and happy ending thing, but Emma are you saying that you and Regina are-?"

"No, no! Noooo," Mary Margaret threw her hands up and giggled hysterically. "I mean, that's not how stories go in our land. First off, Regina's a- and Emma's the- and anyway they are both women. You can't have a true love's kiss between two women."

Regina snorted audibly and crossed her arms.

"But when my sister Anna, was dying I saved her life through true love," Elsa argued remembering that event in stark clarity.

"Yes, well, that's cause she's your sister," Ariel agreed, "Regina and Emma have both broken curses by kissing Henry. Sometimes true love isn't necessarily romantic; it can be a familial love too."

"I think we're overlooking the most important detail here: Elsa hasn't been kissed. She needs practice!" Ruby said gleefully. "Elsa, out of the women in this room, who do you think you'd like to kiss?"

"Um…oh, well, I couldn't make a decision…" Elsa stammered.

"Do you want me to pick someone for you?" Ruby offered, immediately surveying the prospects and thinking of offering herself.

"Emma!" Elsa said with a speed and assuredness that left the whole room entertaining interesting thoughts.

"I think we should all practice…as Mary Margaret said it doesn't count if we're kissing another girl. It's just practice for our true loves," Ruby mandated, taking stock of the group, and thinking a few interesting thoughts of her own.

"Aye, sounds like a good idea; Rumple put some sort of spell on his lips so our true love can't break his curse of being The Dark One, it makes my lips tingle every time we kiss," Belle scrunched her face and Ruby took pity on poor librarian.

"Oh Hon, I'll practice with you, maybe you'll get so good you really will be able to break his curse," Ruby ran her palm down Belle's bare arm suggestively.

The women began to pair off, looking sheepishly at each other. A bit of awkward silence developed as they all eyed each other curiously.

"We have Belle and Ruby, Ariel and Mary Margaret, Aurora and Mulan, Elsa and Emma…who is going to kiss Regina?"

"I don't want to kiss anyone," Regina crossed her arms tighter, and swallowed to maintain her aloofness.

"I'll kiss Regina," Emma volunteered bravely, avoiding Regina's stunned expression.

"You're already with Elsa," Belle pointed out, "I suppose we could wake up Tinkerbell to pair with Regina, but that would be some dubious consent."

All eyes turned to Regina, who shifted uncomfortably. She raised her hands in mock surrender, "I suppose I'll allow Emma to kiss me, for the sake of the community spirit."

Now that the partners (and trio) were established, the women rose from the kitchen table and refreshed their drinks, before settling into the living room. The couches had been pulled into a circle along with Charming's recliner. Ruby sat down on that and patted her lap for Belle to join her. She only hesitated a moment before settling in half beside and half on top of Ruby.

Emma sat down on the middle couch cushion followed by Elsa and Regina on either side of her, Aurora and Mulan took the adjacent love seat and Ariel and Mary Margaret pulled two kitchen chairs into the circle to sit next to one another.

"We all want to see Elsa get her first kiss. Go on Emma," Mulan raised her glass in salute and leaned forward in her chair.

Emma looked around the room once, and then into Elsa's eyes. She was nervous and fidgeting. "Come on, if you don't kiss her I will. Put the girl out of her misery," Regina gave Emma a light shove in Elsa's direction. Emma stole a glance at Regina and the jealous fire that shone on her face gave Emma light shivers.

She breathed out, and leaned forward bracing herself for the shock of ice cold lips, but Elsa's lips were surprisingly soft and warm. They kissed chastely and slow for a moment before Elsa bravely licked Emma's bottom lip and demanded entrance into her mouth. Emma reared her head back and broke off the kiss that had quickly escalated. "Are you sure you're a first timer? Wow!"

Elsa slowly fluttered her eyes open and erupted in a grin that lit up her whole face. "That was brilliant!"

Emma was about to respond, maybe kiss her again, when she felt an insistent brush of fingers on her cheek and turned her head to see Regina frowning impatiently. Regina cupped Emma's cheeks and tugged on her head bringing her close and surging forward to lock their lips together. The blonde barely had time to register what was happening as she was still floating from Elsa's kiss, and now Regina was on her hot and heavy: winding strong fingers into her hair, scratching lightly at her scalp and kissing the daylights out of her.

"That's a curse breaker alright," Aurora stared at the enticing display of a dazed Emma being possessively kissed by Regina, while Mary Margaret's jaw fell open and she turned away.

Not to be outdone, Elsa boldly grabbed Emma by the shoulders and forcefully turned her to knock Regina away, instantly replacing her lips with sweet kisses of her own. Emma automatically leaned forward into the new kiss powerless to do anything as the tension drained from her body and a nice buzz drummed in her head. Regina whispered something low and dirty in her ear before she traced the shell of Emma's ear with her tongue and sucked her earlobe. Emma's hand flew out to Regina's thigh, she needed an anchor and the solid heat she felt was more than enough to keep her grounded while Elsa upped her learning curve in the kissing department and Regina moved south, assaulting her neck with licks and nibbles.

The other couples just stared for a moment, until Ruby shrugged and swept in with a loving smile to kiss Belle, stroking her throat and nuzzling against her chest. She whimpered softly at the tenderness and gentleness of Ruby's treatment. Ariel regarded Mary Margaret like she was a shiny new treasure and they slowly came together meeting in an experimental, reserved peppering of small kisses. The sensation of their lips together was addictive and soon they moved closer and kissed again and again longer each time.

Mulan was beaming at Aurora, eyes shining until Aurora abandoned her sense of modestly and practically rolled over on Mulan wrapping her up in a hug while they grew accustomed to each other's sweet lips. Emma was going to faint, she was being verifiably fought over. Both of her women had strong wills and they a raging competitive spirit. She was pinned to the couch, her lips being pulled back and forth from one woman to the other. She barely had a chance to breathe in between.

At one point, Elsa didn't relinquish her turn to Regina who was growing ever needier and they both kissed Emma at once, all three sets of lips touching and foreheads knocking, noses bumping. Emma's eyes rolled back in her head and she couldn't seem to pull oxygen into her lungs. It was like a dream, she had a brief moment of awareness and realized she was squeezing Regina's upper thigh in a pulsing grip as Regina was working her knee between Emma's legs, while Elsa's chest was pressed against her torso, and they were all moaning in outright unabashed pleasure.

Getting a lap dance from two women simultaneously turned Emma into a puddle, she was certain she couldn't feel her legs, her arms were limp and heavy and the onslaught of kissing…she was in heaven. It only got better when she felt Elsa churn her hips and grind herself against Emma's lap, pushing Regina's thigh further between her legs. She felt the sets of wet mouths and plush lips leave her and she blinked slowly focusing her eyes only to be greeted with the undeniably erotic sight of Regina and Elsa making out with each other.

Emma watched rapt as Regina ran her hand over Elsa's cheek and yanked her long braid forcing her lips harder against her open mouth. It wasn't every day that two queens made out with each other in her lap. If Emma had been able to tear herself away she would have noticed that Ariel and Mary Margaret had left the room after finishing kissing and then feeling super awkward watching and listening to the others who were quite into it.

Ruby and Belle had gotten quite cozy, stealing little kisses and chuckling together over a secret no one else was privy to. Mulan and Aurora had apparently left together, presumably to Mulan's apartment to get even cozier.

Feeling like she couldn't wait any longer for her turn, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and Elsa pulling them off balance so they tumbled over on the couch and landed on top of her. "How are we doing?" Emma asked smugly.

"Shut up, dear," Regina kissed Emma again to physically shut her up, while absently pawing at Elsa's breast, blindly twisting a nipple so that she cried out in pain and pleasure.

"I've been missing out on this…for so very long…"

It finally dawned on Elsa that she was thoroughly enjoying the party and experiencing a new awakening, thank the Lord she had gotten out of that urn. Emma felt so soft and warm and Regina excited her with her enthusiasm. This was going on her new list of favorite activities, maybe even ahead of ice sculpture.


End file.
